Kylie Cardascia
Kylie Cardascia is a major supporting character in Fairy Tail: Frontier. She is the daugter of Klyde Cardascia and a Second Generation Crystal Dragon Slayer. She was part of the third rescue team sent to Cardascia following the disappearances of two teams of mages on the island. Originally believed to be deceased, Kylie had remained trapped in the Cardascian Subterranean Complex for more than five months where she survived by eating the crystals that form there. Appearance Personality Before Kylie's supposed death, she was a very cheerful, nosy, and sarcastic woman who took pride in her guild, the Titan Nose Guild. Long months spent trapped alone in the Cardascian Subterrntean Complex combined with her witnessing of the horrific deaths of the Test Book Team at the hands of the Cardascian Phanoms had caused her to develop Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. She is incredibly afraid of Cardascian Phantoms and any creature in its likeness as well as dark, enclosed spaces. She is often subject to insomnia due to being used to constantly having to watch her back when she was trapped in the cave. Magic and Abilities Crystal Dragon Slayer Magic: Kylie has the ability to control and consume crystals through the Dragon Slayer Lacrima implant on her back. Due to spending many months trapped in the Cardascian Subterranean Complex and eating only Cardascionite and Amberosium and consuming water sources contaminated with excess amounts of Phosphorous, Kylie's abilities mutated to limit her control of minerals to only those three minerals. This happened because she is a Second Generation Crystal Dragon Slayer. * Cardascionite Dragon's Roar: Kylie takes a deep breath and expels from her mouth a stream of rotating crystal shards made of Cardascionite. The shards are Wine coloured and because of the hardness of the mineral, this dragon's roar is designed to do damage moreso than the Amberosium Dragon's Roar. This attack requires precise aim to land and has farther reach than any elemental Dragon-Slayer Roar, making it a great ranged attack. * Ambrosium Dragon's Roar: This attack is the similar to the Cardascionite Dragon's Roar, but instead of being designed to do lots of damage, it it designed to do less damage and mark the opponent by covering him/her/it with Ambrosium which is a mineral that glows wonderfully. The attack has a wider range than the Cardascionite roar. It has the same range as any other Dragon-Slayer Roar attack. * Phosphorous Dragon's Roar: This is her most powerful Dragon's Roar spell and can only be used once a day. This attack is a wide-ranged stream of flammable phosphorous coming from the user's mouth that deals heavy damage to targets and heavier damage when the roar is ignited/combined with fire magic. * Cardascionite Claw: This standard attack is Kylie's go-to offensive spell as it allows her to attack using a claw covered in hard Cardascionite. * Ambrosium Lamp: Creating a small lump of glowing Amberosium in her hand, she can use this lump as a lamp to light up dark spaces. * Crystal Control: She can telekinetically control crystal, Changing their form or even creating pillars of crystals to attack opponents. However, due to her diet of Cardascionite, Amberosium, and Phosphorous when trapped in the Cardascian Subterranean Complex, she only has control over those materials. * Trivia * Like Carly Cardascia, Kylie's last name came from the last name of a real-life friend of the author. * Kylie has two different-functioning Dragon's Roar spells that are based on the same magic. * Her creation was loosely inspired by the eerie recording of a female cosmonaut's transmission that was picked up by the Judica-Cordiglia brothers during the Space Race between the United States and the Soviet Union. Category:Skydek Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Fairy Tail: Frontier